uropifandomcom-20200215-history
Grammaire de l'uropi
La grammaire de l'uropi est assez simple. En voici un exposé aussi complet que possible. Présentation L'uropi étant une langue auxiliaire s'inspirant des langues indo-européennes tout en les simplifiant, sa grammaire ressemble à celle des langues indo-européennes, dont le français, mais sans les difficultés et les exceptions que l'on retrouve dans toutes les langues naturelles. Prononciation La prononciation de l'uropi repose sur le principe un son — une lettre. Il suffit de connaître le son représenté par chaque lettre pour savoir comment lire l'uropi. À part la lettre C, toutes les lettres de l'uropi se prononcent comme leurs équivalents de l'alphabet phonétique international. Alphabet A''' (a, jamais â), '''B (bé), C''' (ché), D''' (dé),' E' (é, jamais eu),' F' (ef),' G' (gué, jamais gé),' H '(Ha, h aspiré),' I' (i),' J '(yé),' K' (ka),' L' (el),' M '(em),' N '(enn),' O '(o de ‘porte’, jamais ô),' P '(pé),' R '(eRR roulé),' S '(ess, jamais Z),' T '(té),U''' (ou, jamais U), V (vé), W (oué = w anglais), Z (zé), 'Ʒ ('jé, gé) Pour savoir comment écrire ou remplacer la lettre '''Ʒ, voir cette page. Accent L'accent tonique est une syllabe prononcée plus fortement que les autres. Une bonne accentuation permet de bien distinguer les mots les uns des autres. Il est important de bien marquer l'accent en uropi. Il faut cependant suivre quelques règles pour bien déterminer où il se trouve. Saut l'exception mentionnée plus bas, les désinences grammaticales n'ont aucun effet sur l'emplacement de l'accent tonique. Les désinences sont, pour les noms, celles du pluriel, (''-e'' et ''-as''), celles du géntif (''-i'' et'' -us'') ainsi que la désinence des mots en'' -a'' ; pour les verbes, celle de l'infinitif (''-o'') et celles des participes (''-an'' et ''-en'') ; pour les adjectifs, le ''-i'' et le ''-u'' ; pour les adverbes, les quatre désinences ''-am, -em, -im'' et ''-um.'' Accents obligatoires La terminaison du passé ''-ì'' ainsi que les suffixes ''-isma, -ìst, -ista'' et ''-èl'' portent invariablement l'accent tonique. Mots sans suffixes Quand un mot ne porte pas de suffixe, l'accent tonique tombe sur la même syllabe que le mot pris isolément. La plupart du temps, ce sera sur la dernière syllabe de la racine. Cependant, certaines terminaisons courantes ne portent jamais l'accent ; il s'agit de : ''-al, -el, -en, -et, -et, -ik, -in, -ir'', quand ils ne portent pas d'accent écrit. Mots avec suffixes Quand un mot inclut un ou plusieurs suffixes autres que ceux mentionnés ci-haut, l'accent tombe sur la syllabe qui précède le dernier suffixe. Notons que ''-en'' et ''-an'' sont parfois des suffixes, parfois des désinences verbales. Accent écrit On doit ajouter un accent écrit (à, è, ì, ò, ù — on peut cependant utiliser un autre symbole que l'accent grave, si celui-ci n'est pas disponible) quand l'accent tombe sur la dernière syllabe du mot ou quand il y a risque de confusion entre deux mots ; dans ce dernier cas, on marque l'accent du mot dont l'accent tonique est le plus près de la fin du mot : likore, laitiers, et likòre, liqueurs. De même, on doit mettre l'accent écrit sur les pronoms possessifs — mìa, tìa etc. — de manière à bien marquer qu'il s'agit de mots de deux syllabes : on doit dire mi-a, et non pas mya. Il est recommandé de mettre un accent écrit lorsque l'accent tombe sur toute syllabe qui pourrait être confondue avec une suffixe non accentué, de manière à éviter toute confusion. Dans des versions plus anciennes de l'uropi, on marquait l'accent de tous les mots. On rencontre parfois encore l'orthographe Uròpi. Noms Les noms en uropi jouent la même fonction qu'en français. Du point de vue de la morphologie, on distingue trois types de noms : ceux qui se terminent par une consonne, ceux qui se terminent par un a et ceux qui se terminent par une voyelle accentuées. Le genre en uropi Les noms désignant des êtres masculins se terminent toujours par une consonne ; ceux désignant des êtres féminins, toujours par un a ; les noms désignant des choses, des actions ou des concepts se terminent indifféremment par une consonne, un a'' ou une voyelle accentuée. Il est possible de ''mettre au féminin un mot se terminant par une consonne en lui ajoutant simplement un a'' : ''tiot, oncle, tiota, tante ; ou kwal, cheval, kwala, jument. Quelques paires de noms échappent à cette règle :'' ʒina, man,'' femme, homme ; mata, pater, mère, père ; dota, son, fille, fils ; ʒika, bob, fille, garçon ; sesta, frat, sœur, frère ;'' mama, papa'', maman, papa. Génitif En plus du singulier et du pluriel, les noms uropi peuvent prendre deux formes : la forme de base et celle du génitif. Le génitif sert à marquer le complément du nom, c'est-à-dire la possession (de has Petri, la maison de Pierre), la mesure (un vas vini, un verre de vin) ou une autre forme de détermination (de strade poli, les rues de la ville, u dia vimu, une journée d'hiver). Le génitif se met après le nom qu'il complète. Déclinaisons Les formes des noms sont les suivantes : Exceptionnellement, les noms se terminant par ''-el'' ou ''-er'' perdent le e'' au génitif singulier et au pluriel : ''meter, metre, metri, metris. Articles Il existe deux article en uropi. *L'article défini de (qui peut devenir d' ''devant une voyelle), utilisé tant au singulier qu'au pluriel. Il correspond plus au moins aux articles français ''le, la, les, l' (ainsi que les composés au, aux, du, des''Ces ''articles définis contractés se rendent en uropi par une préposition précédant l'article de, ou par l'article de suivi du génitif.), mais ne sert qu'à introduire des mots définis, et non pas des termes généraux. *L'article indéfini u/un (selon qu'il se trouve devant une consonne ou une voyelle), qui correspond aux articles français un et une. Au pluriel, le nom indéfini est utilisé sans article. *Il n'existe pas d'article partitif en uropi : suker, du sucre ; maln, ''de la farine. Déterminants et pronoms démonstratifs Les déterminants démonstratifs, qui jouent un rôle semblable à l'article, sont ''di, ce... -ci, et da, ce... -là. Ces mots peuvent aussi servir de pronoms démonstratifs : da, cela, et di, ceci. Notons l'usage de da se, c'est-à-dire. Il existe aussi les pronoms démonstratifs, diz, dize, celui-ci, celle-ci, ceux-ci, celles-ci, et daz, daze, celui-là, celle-là, ceux-là, celles-là. Adjectifs Adjectifs qualificatifs Il existe en uropi deux origines pour les adjectifs qualificatifs. On parle d'adjectifs dérivés ou d'adjectifs simples. Certains adjectifs dérivés proviennent de noms ; ils ont la forme du génitif, mais se placent habituellement avant le nom auquel ils se rapportent. U noci vint , un vent nocturne ; de vimu frijad, le froid hivernal'.' Notons que le suffixe ''-ic'' sert lui aussi à former des adjectifs, soit à partir de noms en ''-ij'' (astonomij -> astronomic), soit à partir d'autres mots (blu -> bluic) ; dans ce dernier cas, le mot résultant prend le sens de plutôt : bluic, plutôt bleu, bleuâtre (mais sans nuance péjorative). Les adjectifs simples peuvent se terminer par n'importe quelle forme (frij, froid, nar, noir, jun, jeune), mais un certain nombre d'entre eux se terminent par i'' : ''varmi, chaud, seni, vieux, etc. Les adjectifs qualificatifs se placent avant le nom qu'ils qualifient, sauf lorsqu'ils ont un complément : u polen kubel, un seau plein ;'' u kubel polen ki varmi vod'', un seau plein d'eau chaude. Les adjectifs qualificatifs ne prennent ni la marque du pluriel ni la marque du génitif. Comparatif et superlatif On crée le comparatif en mettant devant l'adjectif le mot maj, plus, min, moins, ou os, aussi. Le complément du comparatif est introduit par te, que. On crée le superlatif en mettant devant l'adjectif les mots de maj, le plus, ou de min, le moins. On pourra préciser le groupe de référence avec les prépositions in, dans, ou od, de (provenance). On peut aussi former le comparatif et le superlatif en ajoutant ''-es'' à l'adjectif: bunes te, meilleur que, de bunes, le meilleur, senies te = plus vieux que, de senies, le plus vieux. Adjectifs substantivés On peut faire d'un adjectif un nom ; on appelle le résultat un adjectif substantivé. Quand l'adjectif se termine par une consonne, sa forme substantivée est la même que sa forme de départ : jun, jeune, u jun, un jeune. Quand l'adjectif se termine par un ''-i'', on change ce ''-i'' pour ''-in'' : seni, vieux, u senin, un vieux, un vieillard. Les noms ainsi créés prennent au besoin la marque du pluriel et du génitif, comme n'importe quel nom. On peut aussi les mettre au féminin en ajoutant un ''-a'' à leur forme de base. Il est possible de substantiver des participes, qui se terminent par ''-en'' ou par ''-an''. Adjectifs et pronoms indéfinis Certains adjectifs définissant une quantité prennent la marque du pluriel (mais pas celle du génitif). Il s'agit notamment des adjectifs suivants, qui sont pluriel ou singulier selon que le nom auquel il se rapporte est dénombrable ou non : mol/mole (beaucoup de, plusieurs), poj/poje (un peu de), ek/eke (quelque, quelques), tal/tale (tout, complet / tous les, toutes les). Notons que l'adjectif mol/e est utilisé dans de plusieurs mots composés : osmòl, osmole, autant de, tiomòl, tiomole, trop de, kamòl, kamole, combien (de), samòl, samole, tellement de. Ces adjectifs peuvent aussi servir de pronoms indéfinis. I vol ek, i vol eke : j'en veux. Nombres Les nombres de base en uropi sont les suivants : nul, un, du, tri, kwer, pin, ses, sep, oc, nev, des, ainsi que sunte ''(cent) et ''tilie ''(mille). Plus les plus grand nombre, on peut utiliser les noms ''miliòn et miliàrd (seuls ces derniers, étant des noms, peuvent prendre la marque du pluriel). On écrit en un seul mot les nombres composés jusqu'à 19 : desùn, desdù... desnèv. Par la suite, on écrit en un seul mot les multiples de 10, de 100 et de 1000 (jusqu'à 10 000) et on relie par un trait d'union les éléments du nombre : kwerdes-pin, dusunte-trides-oc, tritilie-trisunte-trides-tri. Au-dessus de 10 000, on reliera par un trait d'union le nombre des milliers au mot tilie : dudes-tilie, nevsunte-ocdes-sep-tilie-sessunte-pindes-kwer. ''Ainsi, les nombres sont clairement lisibles et l'accent tonique tombe sur les syllabes les plus significatives. Exceptionnellement, on lira les date ainsi : 1968, ''desnèv sesdes-oc. On dira un miliòn dolare et milione dolare, comme on dit sunte dolare & tilie dolare. Ordinaux et fractions Sauf pour premier, pri, les ordinaux se forment par l'ajout de ''-i ou de ''-j (après une voyelle): pri, duj, trij, kweri... desi, desuni... dudesi, dudes-uni, dudes-dùj, dudes-trìj... sunti, tilji. L'ordre des cardinaux et des ordinaux peut être comme en français: les deux premiers = de du pri ''; ou comme en anglais, the first three = de pri tri. '' Sauf pour demi, mij, les fractions se forment par l'ajout de ''-t'' : trit, kwert... dest... suntet... tiliet. Trois cinquièmes : tri pinte. Date et heure On exprime la date en mettant simplement un ordinal devant le nom du mois : pri Janvar, le premier janvier (c'est à dire: De pri dia in Janvar = le premier'' jour de janvier) , ''24i Ʒun, le 24 juin. On exprime l'heure par un nombre, suivi ou non du mot hor ou hore, suivi ou non de la fraction ou du nombre de minutes précédés par id ou par min. Je s' du id pin, il est deux heures cinq, je s' tri id mij, il est deux heures et demie, be ses min kwert, à six heures moins quart. On utilise la préposition be pour marquer un point dans le temps (de la seconde à la journée) et la préposition in pour marquer un moment dans une durée (de la semaine au siècle…) Collections et multiplicatifs Pour représenter une collection, on utilise le suffixe ''-ad'' : desad, dizaine, suntad, centaine. Mais duzen, douzaine. Pour les multiplicatifs, on utilise le suffixe -pli : dupli, double, despli, décuple. Adverbes À part quelques adverbes simples, les adverbes de l'uropi se terminent en'' -m''. Adverbes simples Il existe en uropi des adverbes simples, qui ne dérivent pas d'un nom ou d'un adjectif : ne, ne...pas, non, ʒa, déja, jok, encore, pru, tôt, ʒe, bien, vraiment, oʒe, même, tio, trop, spel, vite, rapidement, slim, simplement, min, moins, maj, plus, pen, à peine. Certains de ces adverbes s'utilisent aussi comme adjectifs : bun, bon et bien, pej, mauvais et mal, posen, tardif et tard. Par contre, rapide se dit speli, et simple se dit slimi. Adverbes dérivés La plupart des adverbes de l'uropi dérivent d'adjectifs (qui peuvent eux-mêmes dériver des noms). *Les adjectifs se terminant par une consonne (sauf ''-en'' et ''-an''), par ''-ic'' ou par'' -i'' forment des adverbes en ''-im''. *Les adjectifs se terminant en ''-u'' forment des adverbes en ''-um''. *Les adjectifs se terminant en ''-en'' forment des adverbes en ''-em''. *Les adjectifs se terminant par ''-an'' forment des adverbes en ''-am''. D'autre adverbes sont formés en préfixant be-'' à une préposition ou à un nom représentant un lieu, ou en préfixant ''da-'' à une préposition de temps : ''beòp, en haut, benìz, en bas, beprù, bientôt, beròn, dans les environs ; dapòs, ensuite, dafòr, auparavant, dadòd, depuis lors. Corrélatifs Ces mots se présentent mieux sous forme d'un tableau. Remarquons que l'uropi distingue les interrogatifs et les relatifs quand, où, qui etc. L'interrogatif ka signifie que, quoi ''ou ''quel : ka hor se je ? quelle heure est-il ? ka nur prigùs vu ? quelle nourriture préférez-vous ? Il est aussi utilisé dans le composé kamòl, kamole, combien. L'interrogatif kel ''(''kele au pluriel) signifie quel, lequel ''(laquelle, lesquels, lesquelles) et est utilisé dans la cadre d'un choix entre plusieurs éléments. ''Kel klad prigùs tu ? ''Quelle robe préfères-tu ? ''Kel / kele vol tu ? Lequel, laquelle / lesquels, les veux-tu ? Les formes ke et we sont utilisées quand les pronoms sont sujets ou attributs ; les formes ken et wen, quand ils sont compléments d'objet direct ou précédées d'une préposition. Pronoms personnels, déterminants et pronoms possessifs Voici l'ensemble des pronoms personnels, ainsi que les déterminants et pronoms possessifs. On n'utilise la deuxième personne du singulier que pour l'usage intime, qui correspond au tutoiement français. La forme polie est celle de la deuxième personne du pluriel. On ne distingue le sexe, ou le genre, qu'à la troisième personne du singulier. He (il) et ce (elle) ne s'utilisent que pour les êtres sexués (humains ou animaux mâles ou femelles). Tous les autres noms sont neutres (pronom je). Les formes sujets servent comme sujet et comme attribut du sujet (en l'absence de telle forme pour le pronom réfléchi, c'est la forme objet, éventuellement augmentée de som, qui servira d'attribut du sujet : bunes so nit, ba so sia som, ''il vaut mieux n'être rien mais être soi). Les formes dites objets servent comme complément d'objet direct et après toutes les prépositions. Les formes dites attributives remplacent les syntagmes ''a+pronom : no ''= ''a na. Les formes possessives sont les déterminants possessifs. Ils remplacent aussi le génitif : da s' mi, c'est à moi. Forme réfléchie Il existe aussi des pronoms et déterminant réfléchis. Leur référent est toujours le sujet grammatical de la proposition. Ils ne s'emploient pas en référence aux 1ères et 2e personnes. Le pronom réflexif s'emploie si le sujet agit sur lui-même, volontairement ou involontairement. He tudì sia, ''il s'est tué, il s'est suicidé. Dans le cas du déterminant possessif réfléchi, son usage n'est nécessaire que lorsqu'il y a risque de confusion, par exemple lorsqu'il existe plusieurs référents potentiels de 3e personne. Sa référence est plus large et il peut déterminer un groupe sujet, renvoyant ainsi au sujet de la phrase principale dans le cas de la subordination (''he1 vol te siu1 dota2 ord siu2 kamar, ''il veut que sa fille range sa (propre) chambre). Ou encore à un nom se trouvant dans le même groupe sujet, s'ils sont tous deux conjoints : ''he1 dez te Gabriela2 id siu2 mata piv ne vin, ''il dit que Gabrielle et sa mère ne boivent pas de vin. Forme indéfinie Il existe aussi un pronom sujet indéfini, correspondant au ''on français ; il s'agit de un. Ses formes fléchies sont celles de sia. Verbes À l'infinitif, les verbes Uropi se terminent par ''-o''. À toutes les conjugaisons, les verbes ont la même forme à toutes les personnes. Infinitif On peut employer l'infinitif, comme en français, comme sujet ou complément d'un verbe, ou après une préposition. Les infinitifs n'ayant pas de génitif, ce dernier est remplacé par la simple position de l'infinitif après le nom qu'il complète : de fraj moro, la peur de mourir. Participes Le participe présent actif se forme par l'ajout de la terminaison ''-an'' au radical du verbe ; le participe passé passif, par l'ajout de la terminaison ''-en''. Les participes peuvent être employés dans la conjugaison, comme adjectifs (et comme adjectifs substantivés) et seuls, comme gérondif : Itan us hi dom, he slipì su de jas : en sortant de la maison, il glissa sur la glace. Formes simples Présent Le présent se forme en retirant le ''-o'' de l'infinitif. Cependant, les verbes so, sto, opro et flo prennent un -e pour permettre la prononciation : se, ste, opre, fle. Le verbe se peut s'élider en s’. On peut voir aussi ste élidé en st’. Je st' u man be de dor Il y a un homme à la porte Passé Le passé est utilisé pour mentionner une action dans le passé, au contraire du parfait, qui dénote le résultat présent d'une action passée. Il correspond au prétérit anglais ou espagnol et recoupe certains usage du passé composé et de l'imparfait du français. On forme le passé en en ajoutant un ''-ì'' (accentué) au radical du verbe. Futur Pour former le futur, on utilise la particule ve avant le verbe à l'infinitif. Cette particule peut s'élider en v'. On utilise le futur après la conjonction is, si, là où le français utiliserait le présent, ainsi qu'après certains verbes, comme kreo, croire, spero, espérer, prodezo, promettre, frajo, craindre... Conditionnel On forme le conditionnel en ajoutant au radical du verbe le suffixe -''ev.'' Contrairement à l'usage français, on utilise le conditionnel dans les deux termes d'une phrase conditionnel : is i sev ric, i vaizev, si j'étais riche, je voyagerais Impératif L'impératif uropi a trois formes. *à la 2e personne du singulier, il prend la forme du radical (avec un ''-e,'' si nécessaire) *à la 1ère personne du pluriel, radical suivi du suffixe ''-em'' *à la 2e personne du pluriel, radical suivi du suffixe ''-e'' Pour les autres personnes, comme dans le cas des prières, on utilise le verbe las, suivi du sujet puis du radical du verbe : las he it ap, qu"il parte. On ne pourra confondre cette forme avec las ha ito ap, laisse-le partir. Pour la forme exceptionnelle vive, on utilise le verbe ʒiv suivi du sujet :'' ʒiv de raj !'' Formes composés Il existe en uropi des formes verbales utilisant un verbe auxiliaire avec un participe. Formes du parfait On utilise les formes du parfait quand on veut signifier qu'une action est complétée et produit encore son effet au moment de référence. Le parfait se forme en utilisant le verbe auxiliaire avo et le participe passé du verbe. Le parfait du présent aura donc la même forme que le passé composé français, mais son sens se rapproche davantage de celui du present perfect ''de l'anglais : il signifie que les conséquences d'une action terminée se font encore sentir. Pour situer une action dans le passé, par contre, on utilisera toujours le passé, jamais le parfait du présent. Par ailleurs, on utilisera aussi le parfait pour traduire le plus-que-parfait (parfait du passé : ''avì deten), le futur antérieur (parfait du futur ve avo deten), le conditionne passé (parfait du conditionnel : avev deten). Formes du duratif On utilise le duratif pour marquer qu'une action se passe au moment de référence, et non pas de manière répétitive au habituelle. Il correspond à la forme progressive ou continue de l'anglais (et est formée de la même manière) ou à l'usage de la locution en train de, en français. On forme le duratif avec l'auxiliaire so et le participe présent du verbe. Il est bien entendu possible de combiner toutes ces formes verbales Passif Le passif se forme avec l'auxiliaire vido, devenir, et le participe passé. L'usage du verbe être avec le participe passé signifie un état, et non pas une action subie par le sujet. Négation et interrogation On forme la négation en ajoutant l'adverbe ne après le verbe ou l'auxiliaire. On forme une question en mettant le sujet après le verbe : Avenì ce ? Est-elle arrivée ? Kan ve ce aveno ? Quand va-t-elle arriver ? Formes réflexive et réciproque Pour la forme réflexive, on utilise les pronoms réflexifs sia (complément d'objet direct) ou sio (complément d'objet indirect). Pour la forme réciproque, on utilise le mot unaltem, qui signifie l'un l'autre, seul s'agit de compléments d'objet direct, lu liam unaltem, ils s'aiment l'un l'autre, ou avec la préposition appropriée autrement, lu skriv a unaltem, ils s'écrivent l'un à l'autre. Concordance des temps À compléter. Prépositions Voir l'article sur les prépositions en uropi. Conjonctions Suivant en cela la tradition grammaticale française, la catégorie conjonction regroupe les conjonctions de coordination et les conjonctions de subordination. Conjonctions de coordination Les conjonctions de coordination servent, comme en français à relier entre eux des éléments d'une proposition ou des propositions. Les conjonctions de coordination sont id, et, ba, mais, idsìm, donc, nè... nè, ni...ni, o'', ou, ''o... o, soit... soit. Conjonctions de subordination Comme en français, les conjonctions de subordination servent à relier une proposition subordonnée à une proposition principale. Elles introduisent une proposition servant de complément, de la même manière qu'une préposition introduit un nom servant de complément. D'ailleurs, dans plusieurs cas, un même mot servira de préposition et de conjonction de subordination. Les conjonctions de subordination sont for, avant que, is, si (introduisant une condition ou une question indirecte), ʒate, puisque, obte, bien que, obwan, alors que, tandis que, par, parce que, car, pos, après que, pote, pour que, afin que, provizen, pourvu que, simte, si bien que, de manière à ce que, te, que, tis, jusqu'à ce que, trawan, pendant que, wan, quand, wim, comme. On note aussi les locutions dod wan, depuis que, osprù te, aussitôt que, dès que. Préfixes et suffixes Comme dans plusieurs langues construites, l'uropi dispose d'une liste d'affixes — préfixes et suffixes — au sens précis, qui servent à créer de mots clairs à partir des racines. Préfixes On remarquera que de nombreux préfixes correspondent à des prépositions. *'a:' vers, rendre *'an: '''sans, in- (négation) *'ap:' de- (mouvement de séparation et d'éloignement) *'be:' idée de tenir. *'di: action inverse *'dis: '''dispersion *'for: pré-, anté-, marque l'antériorité *'gon:' contre, anti0 *'in: 'à l'intérieur ou vers l'intérieur *'intra: '''inter-, entre, parmi *'ko: indique la réciprocité, l'action commune *'niz: '''vers le bas *'ob: 'marque l'obstacle *'od: 'marque l'origine, le point de départ *'op: vers le haut *'pas: '''le long de, en passant à côté de *'per: péjoratif, disparition *'''po: marque le but *'pos:' post-, marque la postériorité *'pro:' marque le mouvement vers l'avant *'re:' marque la répétition *'ru:' marque le retour, la réaction *'su:' sur-, marque la position supérieur (avec contact), l'accroissement *'sube:' super-, marque la position supérieur, la qualité extrême *'tra:' marque la traversée d'une surface *'tru:' marque la traversée d'un volume *'ude:' sous-, marque le mouvement vers le dessous *'us:' extra-, marque l'extériorité *'uve:' marque le dépassement par le dessus, l'excès. Suffixes *'ad': -té, -tude, marque la qualité *'id': -té, -tude, marque la qualité (à partir d'un adjectif en ''-i'' ) *'ij:' nom correspondant à un adjectif en ''-ic''; correspond souvent aux noms finissant par -ie en français. *'or': -eur, celui qui fait *'ìst': iste, celui qui fait de manière professionnelle, spécialiste ou partisan *'an': mot dérivant d'un participe présent, habitant, membre *'en': mot dérivant d'un participe passé, celui qui subit (devient ''-ien après un adjectif en -i) *'èl': outil, appareil *'ar:' qui porte ou qui contient, arbre (à partir du nom du fruit) *'ia, (ja): lieu, pays *'oria: '''lieu où un agent exerce son activité (en fait deux suffixes: -or + -ia) *'aria: -eraie, lieu planté d'arbres (-ar + -ia) * ik: sciences et techniques: par ex. f''izik, kimik, teknik, mekanik, matematik'' = physique, chimie, technique, mécanique, mathématiques *'it': petit (diminutif et descendant) *'on': augmentatif *'uj': péjoratif, indique la mauvaise qualité *'ic': adjectif pour les noms en ''-ij''; signifie plutôt + adj. qui tend vers: ''-âtre'' (sans nuance péjorative) *'li': -ible, -able, possible (devient ''-'ili' '''après une accumulation de consonnes: par ex: ''oprili ''= ouvrable, de ''opro = ouvrir) *'ivo': devenir *'izo': rendre (à partir d'un adjectif en ''-i'') Terminaisons Il existe en uropi un certain nombre de terminaisons permettant de créer plusieurs mots à partir d'une même racine fondamentale, mais sans sens défini. Bien qu'ils ressemblent à des suffixes, ces terminaisons n'en sont pas. Mentionnons ''-al, -el, -en, -et, -et, -ik, -in et ''-ir. Mots composés Comme dans la plupart des langues construites, on peut créer des mots en combinant deux (voire plusieurs) racines, avec ou non un suffixe ou un préfixe. Dans tous les cas, la racine finale verra son sens modifié ou précisé par la racine initiale. Cette première racine sera mise le plus souvent à la forme génitive, sauf dans les cas de collision euphonique. Dans les cas de préfixes ayant un sens de mouvement et/ou de position (ap, in, niz, op, ru, su, uve, us, pro, pos, sube), on aura deux constructions différentes. Dans le sens propre du mouvement, on utilisera le préfixe de manière indépendante, après le verbe ; il s'agira d'un adverbe de mouvement. Au contraire, l'usage des préfixes donnera au verbe un sens abstrait. Par exemple : speko ru, regarder vers l'arrière ; ruspeko, respecter. Mais ruspekèl, rétroviseur... Il existe en uropi des mots semblant avoir été construits de la même manière qu'un mot composé, mais en différent par le sens (on ne peut pas en inférer le sens à partir des racines) et la forme (la première partie n'est pas au génitif). Mentionnons Lundia, lundi. Notes Autres langues Esperanto Category:Français